Te odio, pero me gustas
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: "-Te odio... -¿Entonces por qué me besaste?..-Porque me gustas... -Entonces me odias, ¿pero te gusto?...-Ahora ya sabes porque estoy aquí..." 2-shot SEDDIE


**Buenas (lo que dice uno o yo digo cuado voy a la tienda xD). Este es un Two-shot inspirado en la promo que fue estrenada el dia sabado! Yay!. ¿Verdad o reto? Lo actualizare talvez hoy o mañana ya que por fin estoy de vacaciones! yay! Bueno, disfruten;)**

**Te odio, pero me gustas**  
>Sam:<br>_"-Te odio... -¿Entonces por qué me besaste?..-Porque me gustas... -Entonces me odias, ¿pero te gusto?...-Ahora ya sabes porque estoy aquí..."  
><em>  
>He perdido la cabeza... Simplemente estoy fuera de lugar. Encerrada en un hospital mental llamado "Aguas turbulentas", encerrada por enfermeras que no me dejaran salir<p>

Confusión es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza... Maldito sea ese encierro por meterme en este lio. Ahora estoy aquí evitando a mis mejores amigos y en especial al único culpable de mi desgracia actual: Fredward Benson.  
><em><br>"Te odio, y yo a ti_" era nuestro juego. Pero tenía que suceder que yo en otra de mis hazañas revelara uno de sus secretos que al parecer era compartido. El nunca había besado a nadie y tampoco yo lo había hecho.

_"-¿Para salir del hoyo únicamente?_

_-Para salir del hoyo-_

_-Y ¿Juras que vamos a odiarnos después de terminar con esto?_

_-Totalmente_

_-Y jamás le diremos a nadie-_

_-Jamás_

_-Bueno... Hazlo-"  
><em>  
>Y así fue cuando todo se volvió confuso. Odie como todo cambio en mi cabeza. Odie como me sentí cuando te volviste novio de Carly, odie verlos bailar en los Licuados Locos y mi cara lo decía todo. Odie cuando me di cuenta que había besado a Melanie y fue allí cuando me empecé a dar cuenta.<p>

Te odio por hacerme sentir de esta forma. Odio sentirme tan vulnerable especialmente cuando tu eres la razón.  
>Esto no me debería pasar, yo soy una Puckett. "Todos los hombres son pura basura" decía mi madre. Tal vez es cierto. Todos los chicos con los que he salido son pura basura: Pete, Jonah y otros que me han rechazado por otras chicas. Tal vez no es cierto, tal vez haya alguien en este mundo que sepa apreciarme y aunque sea raro viniendo de mi, que me haga sentirme como princesa.<p>

Te odio por no ser ese alguien, pero me gusta que me estés confrontando a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, cuando en años anteriores hubieras huido con temor.

Odio que me toques (N/A no lo malpiensen). Pero me gusta la electricidad y la sensación que corre por mi cuerpo cuando lo haces.

Odio que seas tan terco, pero me gusta cuando por fin te defiendes cuando te ataco.

Odio que te quejes tanto, aunque no negare que es divertido y que me gusta verte enojado.

Odio que siempre tienes que estar con migo y Carly, pero siempre disfruto de tu presencia en secreto.

Odio cuando tratas de molestarme, pero me gusta que tengamos tanta diversión a veces haciéndolo que todo el mundo desaparece para mí y olvido mis penas.

Odio tus ojos café chocolate, aunque a veces me gusta perderme en ellos.

Odio tu sonrisa bufona, pero me gusta que ilumine mis días más grises cuando la miro.

Odio como proclamas a cada segundo tu amor por Carly, y me duele más que no lo proclames por mí.

Odio tu cabello al estilo de nerd, pero me gusta alborotarlo y sentir la suavidad que realmente tiene.

Odio cuando nuestras peleas se vuelven graves y me culpo a cada segundo por haberlas ocasionado.

Odio los ridículos apodos que de vez en cuando que me pones, pero me gusta cómo te tomas el tiempo en pensar en ellos.

Odio tu voz molesta voz pero puede ser música para mis oídos en ocasiones.

Odio que solo hablas de tecnología, aunque ciertas veces me es muy interesante pero lo oculto.

Detesto que seas tan buen amigo, pero lo que hiciste por mí con el asunto de Missy no hizo nada más que me hicieras caer por ti aun más.

Detesto ver tus labios moverse, pero ame las dos veces que he tenido contacto con ellos. Todo como en una ridícula película de romance, donde fuegos artificiales explotan y sientes maripositas en el estomago y solo tú me has hecho sentir de esa forma y lo odio.

Odio que tu y Carly pensaron que yo estaba enamorada de Brad, cuando en realidad fuiste tan ciego y no te diste cuenta que eras tú por el que sufría.

Odio como me confundes y me haces sentir todas estas... emociones que no me llevan a nada

Amo que no tengo ni siento la necesidad de cambiar como lo hice por Pete para que me quieras, pero si tan solo lo hicieras.

Amo que me siento cómoda alrededor de ti y que no tengo que actuar ridículo como lo hacen todas las chicas para impresionar a su chico.

Odio que tenga que ocultar todos estos sentimientos, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlos.

Si me hubieran dicho hace 4 años que me enamoraría de ti, hubiera explotado en risas y luego golpear al que lo dijo. Pero ahora me lamento.

Y en el encierro tenía que llegar y tenía que decirme todas esas palabras dulces demostrando que eres buen amigo, que hicieron perder mi control y ahora ya nada será igual... Nada.

Estoy aquí como enferma mental. Y han sido 3 días y no habías venido a aclarar la situación

Pero ahora es el momento y ya no hay arrepentimientos. Los opuestos se han atraído como la ley dicta. Maldita ley.

Ahora o nunca, o somos felices o destruyes mi corazón. El amor es tan difícil y más si no te corresponde. Y como desafortunadamente dice aquel dicho: "Del amor al odio solo hay 1 paso" y yo lo he dado. ¿Por qué no lo das tú?

**Por eso te odio Fredward Benson, pero me gustas o más bien dicho... Te amo.  
>Que les ha parecido? Haganmelp saber en las review! Mañana si puedo subire el siguiente capitulo que sera la version de Freddie.<strong>

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!  
>Chaito!<br>Peace&Seddie**


End file.
